miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch 32
Patch #32 - 02/05/2016 General Information Release Version * Starting in this patch we are now distributing a real "Release" build of CryEngine instead of the previous "Profile" build. * A Release version is faster than the prior Profile builds. * To distribute a Release version required us to move and pack up the game data in very specific ways, so many of the files had to be altered again, but it's worth it for the added performance benefits. * A Release version also uses some signed and encrypted data files to better prevent anyone from tampering with them. It also whitelists all config file commands to prevent anyone from abusing those. In other words, a Release build locks everything down even better than it was before from an anti-cheat perspective. AI System * The AI company has been working on integrating their technology into our game. We'll release more information about it once it's fully integrated and working. Item Storage/Network Relevance System * Work is still progressing on the new item and network relevance systems. We plan to push out an initial version to the experimental server soon to begin testing with. Follow our Twitter account, @miscreatedgame, for the latest updates. Large City * The new, large city in the North that is being developed is looking amazing! * We think everyone will be quite surprised when it's ready for release. Prone Support * A lot of work has been done on adding prone support to the game lately. * No ETA yet, but it's looking really good. We'll share some videos soon of it. Game * Compiled updated shader cache to help prevent stalls while playing * Added depth of field effect when swimming underwater * Messages that were displayed in the top, middle of the screen will now appear in the chat window instead (side effect of using a Release build for CryEngine) Weapons * HK45 Added (fires .45 ACP rounds) * .22 Pistol added (fires .22 rounds) Vehicles * Optimized collision proxys on some of the vehicles * Adjusted the boat explosion particle effect * Adjusted damage modifiers done to boat * Improved boat turning ability UI * When spawning or respawning the screen will fade from black over a couple of seconds * Fixed some of the hints to be formatted better * Disabled storing items inside of items in a vehicle * Fixed incorrect Fire Bolt icon Items * Many variations of t-shirts added * Fixed recipes for bolts to make poisoned, fire, and others * Map item updated to show the latest available play area * Magazine added for the HK45 pistol * Magazine added for the .22 pistol * Crossbow should spawn in oriented correctly * Map should spawn in oriented correctly Crafting * Increased chance for crafting guides to spawn Combat * Going in the water while on fire should extinguish the fire * Leaning is now animation controlled rather than procedural - works better * Hitting a player with a torch has a chance to catch them on fire * Shooting a player with a fire arrow/bolt has a chance to catch them on fire Map/World * Fixed a bathtub that was at an odd position in a house * Moved a weapon spawn out from under a bed so it's accessible * Fixed some model positions in the motel rooms and optimized some view distances for better performance * Removed toilet paper (it's the apocalypse!) * Added more loot spawns to Brightmoor townhouses * Fixed a spawn location that was hiding items under a rug in single story houses * Adjusted the lighting in the Woodhaven cave * Fixed some floating models * Moved a weapon spawn stuck under a table in one of the metal sheds * Removed weapon spawner in a burned car that was almost impossible to reach * Tweaked mobile home interiors to have more variations * Added more spawn locations and variations to the mobile homes * Cleaned up and optimized the Rocky Ridge trailer park in general * Improved Horseshoe beach area, also added spinning wind turbines Sounds * Adjusted swimming sound effect to hopefully reduce/eliminate the server wide swim sound Textures/Materials * Fixed many more textures and materials (we do this every patch to improve the look and optimize better) * Updated Shop N Save store materials and textures Models * Optimized U.N. tents to greatly reduce their triangle count * Dirtied the texture for the basic bandage * Optimized several of the shelves in stores - removed unused ones and LODs for them * Map model updated so it looks better Animations * HK45 animation setup * .22 pistol setup * Throwing aimposes have been added for when in the hold back position * Throwing movement have been tweaked to accommodate the aimposes << Back to Patch #31 | Proceed to Patch #33 >> Category:Patch